


Riding the Tide

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情缘系列第④弹<br/>发了肉再改分级</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

潮涨了起来，Erik携起冲浪板往海里走，拍上岸的水花不断加强翻腾的力度，急涌着冲向他的脚踝，小腿，膝盖，很快涨到腰部，Erik把冲浪板从身侧放下，在水中提高步速并俯身伏上板面，手臂同时探入水里，往前划去。  
冲浪板载起他在层叠的波浪里起伏着逆流而进，颠簸的幅度随着离岸距离逐渐增大。满月的光芒明亮而澄澈，这些无尽流泻的辉光从墨蓝的夜空坠落至海中，不甘于被幽暗吞噬地，再从不断泛涌的浪潮顶端，化作荧白色的泡沫泼溅而出。  
Erik沉稳地呼吸着，对这个海湾潮汐规律的熟知让他很快做出最佳判断，他巧妙而快速地调转板头的朝向并保持板面的平稳，渐次高涨的海浪急速从他身后席卷而来，他在浪壁逼近前流畅迅速地双脚踏上板面，在起乘点曲腿站起并利用尾鳍转向从前推的浪壁沿着崩溃方向倾斜着滑往侧面，施力压低板面后端完成一次幅度不大的腾跃后回落到开始衰弱的浪端，他弓身站稳，不断调整重心并摆动肢体维持平衡，凭借这一波海浪滑出近200呎。  
之后的浪更高了些，而Erik再试了两次过后海浪变得密集且崩溃过快，已无法做出更完整的技巧动作，夜间冲浪总是别有趣味并加倍刺激，但黑暗和涨潮让环境的变数增加，危险也随之增大，Erik没有在业余爱好上拼命的打算，他放松地趴在板面上，任海浪把他推向岸边。

踏上沙滩后他把冲浪板搁在下风处，正要弯腰去解脚绳，这时一束极亮的白光在他眼前突然迸开，像是捕鲨船头亮起的凶残信号。冲击感甚至在脑中演化成了一声尖锐的噪响，怒气和即将出口的诅咒却在Erik听见拿着应急灯的来人声音时瞬间熄灭。  
“看在上帝的份上！Lehnsherr先生。”提高的声调里同时带着绷紧的恼怒和微妙的释然。  
Erik偏过头用手掌徒劳地遮挡那亮光，“行行好，Xavier先生，关掉那玩意。我快瞎了。”  
Xavier先生关掉了灯，Erik仍然觉得眼前都是飞舞的白色光点，他看清Charles Xavier依然带着愠怒的脸大概是两分钟之后了。他已经走得足够近，Erik能借着月光分辨出他镜片后的幽蓝瞳仁，海风把他鬓边和额前的发卷往后掠，头顶上的那些却还固执地纠缠凌乱着让人涌起安抚的冲动，他穿着带兜帽的运动衫和沙滩裤，没有穿鞋，因为不悦微微噘着嘴而让下巴上鼓起的小块更加明显。  
Erik猜想他大概是刚从即将发表新论文的校稿炼狱里又一次重返人间。

“我以为你看上去可不象个16岁的高中混球并且认识英文单词。整个海湾都禁止10点后的夜泳，老天，民宿的每张门上都贴着这句话，甚至卫生间的门。”被迫到海滩上夜巡的民宿主人端起手臂从镜片后瞪他失踪了小半天的客人，结束句子后又不自在地把目光从客人裸露的肩膀上移开些。  
Erik毫无被指责的尴尬表情，他轻松地耸肩，“16岁的混球会在酒后下海并在涨潮时游得太远，去年我就在这儿遇上了几个，有一个倒霉鬼还真的抽筋了。甚至那些啤酒都是从你妹妹的货车里偷的。”  
Xavier顿住了几秒，“我妹妹倒没向我介绍去年那位救生英雄的详情。”几个关键单词全成了含混的嘟囔。  
“当然，去年我住在另一家民宿，我通常住的那家。”Erik继续解开脚绳的动作，从Xavier的角度能看出他肩胛处和手臂肌肉随着动作拉伸和舒展，当然还有因为俯身而完全显露的腰臀曲线。  
“啊哈，想必那家的服务更为周到，让你的假期愉快很多。”Xavier干巴巴地接话。  
“服务上来说也许我确实不用帮民宿老板修理吸尘器，清理厨房和餐厅，处理烤肉和篝火用的木柴，但假期的愉快程度真的取决于很多因素。”Erik重新站直身体，他把冲浪板就扔在那，径直朝Xavier走近。  
“我非常感谢你的帮助，但这些都不代表你就能违反规定下海，你甚至是在冲浪，这比夜泳更危险…”民宿主人因两个人之间距离的缩短显而易见地紧张起来，他的呼吸加快，而Erik只要伸出手臂就能感受他前胸的起伏。  
“担心我？”赤裸上身只穿着泳裤的冲浪者向对面的人挑起眉毛。  
“我得保证我妹妹的民宿在她结束蜜月后能继续经营而不会因为被报道客人溺亡而关门大吉。”  
Erik的目光因为对方咬住嘴唇的动作变得凝滞，过了片刻他才回应，  
“我为违规道歉，”他的语调带上并不让人厌恶的揶揄，“但同时我有个真诚的建议，Xavier先生，作为海湾的经营理事会成员，你该马上建议解雇会在工作时间与人调情并向心仪对象大献殷勤的救生员，那些轻浮的家伙总会像去年那晚或者是今晚这样，在执勤时擅离职守。”  
“用人不慎这点我会自省，Lehnsherr先生，但你知道你的人事建议听起来别有意味吗？甚至你对调情的定义都极为偏颇，如果在我为客人准备气垫划艇时施与援手就意味着向我献殷勤，那这周以来你对我的帮助也显然是别有用……”  
突然发现自己落入陷阱的民宿主人睁圆了眼睛，继而在男人靠得更近揽上他腰身并把温热带着咸味的嘴唇贴上他的时瞪得更大，下一秒可恶的轻薄者握住了他想后撤挣开的下巴，同时用拇指摩挲他的嘴角诱哄他张开了嘴唇。  
Erik用另一只手轻巧地取下了已经滑到对方鼻尖上的眼镜，他在唇齿间溢出“Schön”这个词，舌尖勾画那被自己刚刚轻咬过的丰润下唇，被亲吻的人先于他闭上了眼，在他把舌头滑进那温热口腔时发出一声轻叹。  
吻很快变得濡湿而深入，Erik攫取着一周以来梦寐以求的甘甜，在获得对方不自觉地回应时欣喜若狂，他把这具娇小柔软的身体紧紧圈进怀里，让彼此间毫无空隙，直到他终于掏光心上人肺中的氧气，并感觉到双方都硬了起来，才在那鲜红微肿的唇瓣不舍地吮吸了一次把他放开。  
Erik松了松手臂，让膝盖发软的人伏在他肩膀上喘气，同时仍用足够的力度固定他的位置避免他从怀里逃开。  
Erik侧过脸亲吻发卷中微热的耳尖，“我承认我确实别有用心，Charles…”他呢喃对方的名字，引起怀里躯体的轻颤。  
“现在我是Charles了？”湿热的呼吸吹在Erik的锁骨上，电流从胸腹直袭向胯间，让他的动作转变为在对方耳廓的软骨上轻咬。  
“是你用我的姓来称呼，还加上了先生。”Erik把唇移到Charles发热的脸颊上。  
“是你在我和…我给气垫艇充气的时候一直找茬，之后到晚餐时也不见踪影……不敢相信你觉得我会随意接受每个人的示好。”Charles开始挣扎脱困。  
Erik只好再把人吻软了一次，接着他语气别扭地岔开话题，“看来客人们今天的免费沙拉泡汤了。”  
Charles轻哼一声，“照常供应，但没有你的份。”  
Erik开始回忆第一天到达民宿，晚上被送到房间门前的“预定赠品”，之后他在那一大碗乱糟糟的卷心菜和莴苣叶里发现了大约三分之一个苹果，整块的。  
像是知道他在想什么，Charles不满地出声，“这次我切碎了那些水果。”  
“我为你骄傲。”Erik啄了他鼻尖一下，低头发现他依然不太高兴地撇着嘴。  
Erik又把Charles放开一点，盯着他看，“还生我的气？”  
Charles把视线移到他脸上，又垂下睫毛小声说，“不，是我太情绪化，这很糟糕，没有你我大概根本无法顺利接待其他几位预定的客人，本该感激的我却对你发火，你不该承受这些，你，你并不是我男朋友……”他的声音变得非常，非常轻。  
Erik打断他，“你想不想要？”  
Charles再次抬头，Erik看着这双让他深陷的蕴满情愫的眼睛，又低声问了一次，“想不想要？”  
几秒后，Charles拉下他的脖子在他嘴角轻吻，“想要，我想要。我在见你的第一天就想要你了。”  
“我们不谋而合。”Erik追着他退开的唇，又咬了咬他的下巴，微笑着再次把他们的心跳应和在一起，“那么我是你的了。”

他们在海里尽兴了一次后发现无法找回随意抛却的衣物、眼镜、应急灯，Erik甚至丢了他的冲浪板，但这些在他们赤裸着回到民宿一起钻进浴室时显得无足轻重。  
之后他们开始解决Charles给Erik留下的一大份沙拉，这一次连香蕉都被碾成了泥，碗壁上触目惊心地沾着西红柿汁液。Charles坐上Erik的膝盖，任他舔食沾在自己锁骨上的凯撒汁，他们把这碗黏糊糊的东西吃得全身都是，毫无节制的Erik刚填饱肚子就把Charles当做额外的甜点抱上了餐桌。他们在随时可能被夜间下楼的客人发现的餐厅里迷乱地享受刺激，Charles含着Erik的手指不断呜咽，下面夹得格外紧，桌子被Erik晃得差点散架。  
这次结束后Charles几乎是在昏睡状态里被Erik抱上了主人房的床。他满足而疲倦地叹息着埋进枕头，轻轻摇晃还与他相牵的Erik的手，后者很快躺到床的另一侧把恋人再次揽进怀里。  
Charles在沉入睡眠前口齿不清地问，“你缩…什么？”  
Erik吻他的额头，“庆幸我因为好奇更改了民宿预定。”  
Charles在他胸前露出微笑。  
他会在睡醒后了解得更多一点。

Fin.


	2. 拉灯部分补完

“先…回去？”Charles气喘吁吁地拉开距离，他们嘴唇分开时发出粘稠的声响，Erik伸进他裤子里的手被他无力地握住，接着却并非抽出而是轻推Erik的手背让他的掌心与自己的勃起贴得更紧。  
Erik决定遵循Chalres身体做出的更为诚实的邀请，毕竟他们离民宿还有超过半英里的路程。再用温柔的力度撸动Charles几下后，Erik突然托起他的屁股把他抱离地面转身朝海里走。  
沉浸在温存享受里的Charles在长达十来秒的惊愕后才开始挣扎，然而“Erik放开我”的句子还没完整出口，他就被Erik连同自己一起扔进了海水里。  
Erik托起他后颈避免呛水，接着把自己重新紧贴上去，他们睁开眼凝视对方，得到彼此眼中的确认后，开始交缠着在月光下的潮汐中起伏。  
Erik拉开Charles的运动衫拉链用拇指指腹揉搓他的乳头，同时用牙齿刮蹭他的喉结，Charles仰起头呻吟，海水从他浸湿的发尖不断滴落向摇晃的海面，把满月的倒影击得更加细碎。他们硬挺的胯间互相抵着，轻缓的摩擦让他们更加难耐地想直接感受对方，Erik吻住Charles，一边托起他褪去他下身的衣物，再让他帮自己脱下泳裤。  
他们急切地再次把下肢交缠起来，Charles用腿环住Erik的腰身，借助浮力调整位置让他们紧贴得能挤压到对方的囊体，淫靡的触感带来袭遍全身的酥痒和更为翻涌的欲念。  
Erik把手探到Charles身后打开他，海水润滑的效果欠佳让这过程长得两个人都失去了耐心，Charles在Erik艰难地挤入前端时才意识到自己得为刚才恣意难持的邀请付出怎样的代价，他无处借力只能收紧攀在Erik身上的四肢，把自己悬在劈开身体的巨大的炽热阳物上，尽量放松让其进得更深，一点点撑开他的甬道，灼烧他的内壁，催化他深处的热度逼近燃点，直到他再也无法忍耐地开始自主地扭动下沉，最终在Erik强劲的顶入中接纳所有。  
他们前额相抵，聆听对方沉重的喘息，因为完整地嵌入而满足停顿。一阵像是要吞噬对方的亲吻后，Erik圈紧怀里的人把他推向岸边的礁石群，移动间体内的细密摩擦让Charles渐渐适应被塞满的饱胀感，甚至不自觉地蠕动内壁一下接一下缠上去。不断击打上体表的微凉的海水使他们能更清晰感受到连接处勃动中的高热，这磨人的撩拨积累起的快感让他们愈加渴望对对方的疯狂占有。  
Charles的背终于触上礁石，Erik分开他的腿把他抵上因缠满海草而并不坚硬的礁壁，将他一只手也扣上去，分开每根手指与自己的纠缠，他们在湿润垂落的额发间贪婪注视着对方的双眼和嘴唇，接着Erik再无犹豫地挺动下身深深撞进那丝绒般包覆他的甬道中。  
身周的海面因他们激烈的动作近似沸腾，海浪声根本掩盖不住他们的喘息和放荡淫乱的情话，Charles的外套还挂在手肘上，雪白圆润的肩头在月下泛出淡淡的光芒，Erik在几个极深的顶入后咬上去，再不断舔那些轻浅的牙印，享受Charles身下一阵阵的收缩和绞紧。  
他们好几次停下来接吻，期间只用缓慢绵密的律动来延续体内不断蔓延涌动的欢愉。Erik抽出来把Charles翻过去，掰开他饱满的臀瓣从后面再次插入，低头把独占的印记留在Charles颈后和肩胛上。他渐渐地加大动作的幅度，几乎整根拔出再插进去，好让Charles感受他的每一寸长度感受他阴茎的完整形状，在之后的几天里都无法忘记被他填满的感觉。  
Erik保持着缓慢进出的频率，Charles跟随节奏迎合每个顶入主动把体内的点蹭上去，Erik在Charles呻吟声再次拔高时找准位置和角度，开始更短促用力地戳刺，让坚硬的龟头不断在那里刮蹭。  
Charles被再次翻转抬高并握住阴茎套弄时很快开始全身颤抖，Erik的名字在他哭叫声中全变了调，被鼓励的人丧失理智般地蛮横冲撞，Charles被他操得小腿乱蹬，手指掐进他手臂上的肌肉里，之后他连这点力气都完全丧失，只能张着嘴仰头瘫在礁面上，脸上布满混着海水的眼泪和唾液，全身紧绷得再也发不出声音，Erik俯下身扣住他的双手在他肩膀和脖颈上啃咬。  
Charles痉挛着射出来，又在余韵里近乎失神被顶弄了十来次，Erik低吼着再次紧压进去，咬住怀里人的嘴唇，把抽搐跳动的阴茎埋到他最深处，连续喷出精液倾尽爱意。

Fin.


End file.
